That Awkward Moment
by DarkBlueLynx
Summary: That awkward moment when... … the girl who had crush on you suddenly has a way better man than yourself. AU. Collection of oneshots. ItaSaku. Dedicated to ItaSaku1.


Title : That Awkward Moment

Authoress : DarkBlueLynx

Status : a compilation of oneshots

Summary :

That awkward moment when...

… the girl who had crush on you suddenly has a way better man than yourself.

**Beta-ed : No**

* * *

Dedicated to ItaSaku1 as an offer of apology, as well as for all of my friends in Fanfic authors group. And last, to my readers all over the world. Thank you for all of your supports to me.

And it's unbeta-ed, so I hope you can stand the mistakes I made ._.

* * *

**That awkward moment when…**

**… the girl who had crush on you suddenly has a way better man than yourself.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Haseo Minakawa. I'm an official heir of Minakawa's Corporation. My father's corporation is on entertainment section, something like square enix, but in a smaller scale. So, of course I'm sent to a communication visual design major by my father. And obviously, I'm sent into Konoha's Senior High School, which basically a pre-university for Konoha University. It's not a normal high school, since you'll already get a basic lesson of the major you want to pursue in Konoha University in here. It's the best school in Japan and it's either you're a heir like me, a super rich brat, or a super genius student to be able get a seat in this school. Thank God I'm both a heir and a genius, and not a rich brat, thank you very much.

As I said before, I'm by no mean, a brat. I never pick my friend based on how rich they are. But ever since I came into KHS, I'm kinda –ahem- turned into a bit brat. My group of friends mostly filled with a slightly bratty heirs and heiresses, some geniuses, and some full brats. Hey, at least they're really fun to hang out with. Even though I don't particularly fond of the full brats, especially the girls, but I never tried to shun them out from my group, don't ask me why.

Back again, I'm currently in my second year out of my three years of study. In my first year, I was a classmate with a girl named Haruno Sakura. At first, we assumed that she's maybe a far blood related with the CEO of Haruno's corporation. Because,really, could you expect a normal (exclude her cotton candy hair) girl with normal un-brand clothes, with no feminine fashion style to be a heiress of Haruno Corporation ? No no no, absolutely not. Maybe feminine style isn't the style for every girls, but every girl in here at least, wear a quite branded clothes and things. And she's not, even from what I heard from a girl who went to her apartment for a project together, that she's living in a pretty small and normal apartment near the school. So being rich is out of question.

She's also really kind and polite to everyone, so no wonder all of the teachers really like her. Well, some even have known her like from her childhood, and that kinda make all of us curious. Who is she ? but then again, maybe back then she's our teachers neighbor or something like that. So, a brat is our of question.

And she's really smart. Creatively smart that sometimes I envy her. Her designs are really amazing. And even her normal lessons scores are above average. To be total, she's a genius. Just if she wear a branded clothes and things, pump herself with a small, minor make up and at least a bit rich like some other students, I'm sure she'll be famous and fit into our group, the top chain of the second years.

Actually, I'm kinda her friend on the second semester. After having some projects together, we found ourselves having the same hobbies and like the same things. She loves visual kei and rocks like me. I like to play basketball whereas she likes to watch any basketball match. She can rationalize a design while I can put the emotion and passion into the design. . I can have an intelligent argue on some subjects with her, unlike most of my circle friends. I could cook while she'll be the one who makes the desserts. We're kinda a perfect, twisted yin yang in some subjects. She's fun to hang out with too.

Everything changed when she began to unable to see me in my eyes and acted a bit jumpy-twitchy nervous around me. At first, I brushed it off. But as the time grew, that suspicious act never changed and tad a, after some weeks, realizations seeped into me.

Could it be she has a crush on me ?

But that's unlikely. So I asked some opinion to my trusted best friend, and we agreed to observe some more time before decided to do anything.

After another week, I could say that she's, indeed, having a crush to me.

It's not that she's ugly or something. She's quite pretty and even though she's not as curvy or sexy like my girlfriends, she's quite a looker. But remember, I was a heir, and with my circle of friends back then, I'm a bit arrogant and swelled with ego and pride. Maybe if she' s at least, a bit rich, wear branded clothes, and pump herself a bit, maybe I'll reconsider to go after her. But she's not, beside I have an image to hold up.

So I began to distancing myself from her. Thank God it's already near the last semester exams, so I could avoid her at best.

* * *

Days flew and exams were finished. She tried to get close to me again, but I always refused with 1001 excuses and then exams came and end and holiday began.

I was out to another country with my circle of friends for the whole holidays, so she never got the chance to contact me.

It kinda bugged me to do something this cruel, but I could careless.

Second years started to begin.

And to my (un)fortunate luck, I'm stuck with her again. But I'm also in the same class with most of my circle of friends, so I felt safe.

Some times on the beginning of our second years, she tried to took my attention again. But I replayed what I did to her on the first year. Soon, she began to understand my sign and began to stop all of her attempt to take my attention.

It's not that I objected at it. I mean, sooner she realized, I don't have to hurt her more. But after four months, I noticed that she's changing.

It's not an obvious change, but they're there. I've known her more than any students in here, so I knew it.

It's from how she kept her hair. I think she opted to lengthen her hair instead of cutting it up like she used to do. Then how she walks. Now she swayed her hips a little. Then I realized that her hands are manicured from how soft they are (It's an accident where I accidently touch her hands when we were having a ceremony) how her eyes glazed with something unidentified. And, I don't know why, but I have a feeling that actually she has a gorgeous body under that loose fit uniforms and clothes of hers. Call it a man's instinct. I recalled I never see her wearing anything tight fitted to her body, so that's a big chance that she actually has a gorgeous body.

When I talked about this to my trusted friend again, he just laughed it off and mocked me that maybe I fell for her. How ridiculous. So I stop talk about her to him, even though I kept thinking about her in my mind.

* * *

It was Saturday and my circle of friends decided to watch a movie on the theater inside a famous mall in our town. It was right a week before her birthday, I realized. I decided to gave her a small friendly gift, seeing as she gave me one even though I ignored her. I'm still a gentleman you know.

Back again, some of my friends has reserved around twenty seats for our hang out. We got the tickets around four o'clock in the evening, much to my dismay. I tried to asked them to change it into the two o'clock so I can weasel out my way after our hang out to buy the gift, but they said every seats on that time are already reserved much to my dismay.

So on Saturday, after waking up in a very late hour (eleven am isn't that late, mom.), took a shower and change into a comfortable clothes, I have a brunch (for me) with my parents (lunch for them). They informed me to not have any plans for the next Saturday, since a friend of my dad's having a celebratory party for her daughter. I just shrugged even though I'm a bit lazy to do it. but hey, socializing with the upper classes is also important. After some small talks, I excused myself from my parents and went back to my room. After lazing around a bit more, (Yeah, two hours are a bit for me) I change my clothes into a suitable one for hang out (of course it's branded), grabbed my car's key and my wallet with some extra cash in it and dashed to the mall.

Around a quarter past three I finally arrived at the mall, but it took me around another fifteen minutes to find an empty space to park my car. Sure, it's Saturday and all, but I swear this mall never got this crowded to the point there's almost no space to park a car. While I was looking around for an empty space, I found many, and I mean really many expensive cars, be it sports for the boys or the elegant expensive cars for the gals. KHS located on the outskirt of Tokyo while KU is on Tokyo, so for a mall (even though it's a famous one) in an outskirt like this to have many this kind of expensive cars are a bit.. unusual.

The time I arrived at the front of the cinema, all of my friends are already there, including the bratty group, consisted of Karin Watanabe, Amy Ahonaka, and Suzuka Bakari. They're, bluntly put, whores and bitches. I'm not one to judge people from the appearance (God, I swear there are TONS of make up on their face, and please, they're practically naked with almost none clothes on them) but hey, they're a real bitches and whores.

Ignoring them, I went to my usual friends and chat for a moments before we all decided to buy the popcorns and other beverages.. Usually, it takes five minutes for the cleaner service to clean the garbage from the watchers before another wave is coming, ten minutes before four o'clock we decided to go to the gate of our cinema's room.

But fifteen minutes passed. We should be already in the room now, but the gate hasn't open yet. it's kinda hot outside the room and we can't help but yearn the coolness inside the room, beside it's our turn already, right ? and there's no steward who usually check our ticket or something so we decided to barge in.

Now, now, if you were in my position you would actually think that it's gonna be a normal hang out, right ?

WRONG.

After walking in a corridor for a few moments, imagine our surprise to see two blonde males in front of the big screen, singing and some kind of dancing with Jason Chan's Best Friend song's reff.

"But I fell in love with my Best Friend" the older blonde sang as he fell on his knees in front of the younger blonde with a somekind of crown on his head with a name on it. The older also wore the same thing. And the name is.. uh.. Itachi.. and Sakura ?

Then another song came by and they began to sing again.

"Just for a moment, can we escape." The younger started. He leaned to the older blonde who has stood from his position and got really really close to the older blonde's face while holding his hands like a lovey dovey couple.

"HEY, I'M NOT THAT SICK LOVEY DOVEY WITH ITACHI, DAMN IT!" a shrill of embarrassed scream of a familiar voice echoed around the room.

Isn't that, Sakura's vo-?

Right before I could ended my thought, and all too familiar pink haired girl scurried to the front of the screen and chase both of the blonde who has ran from the wrath of Sakura. Howls of laughters echoed around the room and we've just realized that there are many people inside this room.

"Sakura.. ?" we chorused together in confusion. Confusion ? HELL YES. Because this Sakura definitely wore really branded clothes from head to toe, she actually pump herself up with the style of her hair, and not to mention her body is absolutely gorgeous and sexy with the tight fitted clothes she wore. Sexy but with enough modesty.

And before she could chase the duo blondes, a tall, lean man with long black hair slipped his hands around Sakura's waist, effectively stopping herself for chasing the blondes.

I'm straight, but hell, I won't deny that the man behind the girl who used to have a crush on me is over-the-scale hot.

Even though he's lean, but he's tall and with enough muscles. He also radiated this powerful, undeniable, sexy, dangerous, mysterious, and not a person to messed up with aura. His tight black stripped shirt enhanced his muscles even more. And with the way those black jeans hanged on his hips, if I was a girl, I would scresque (scream and squeal) like all of the girl behind me. His face is really handsome too. Basically he screamed sheer masculinity.

It seemed that the scresque made them realize of the unwanted visitors, us.

"Uh, hello, Sakura." I nervously began.

"Ha-Haseo!" Sakura surprised to see me. Then I saw the man behind her tighten his hold on this new, sexy and gorgeous girl. When she realized that the man behind her is way too intimate in front of public, she began disengaged herself from the grip of the man behind her. Which he never let go of her.

"Itachi-kun, come on." Sakura sternly said before he finally let go of her. We bravely walked into the room more (since we're only on the edge). We're surprised to see some of familiar faces and some we didn't know.

"Uchiha-san ? Namikaze-san ?" we (again) felt surprised.

"Hi, Haseo! What are you doing here ? Come in!" Naruto cheerfully asked as he jogged from his hiding spot with the older male.

So we came in a bit more.

"So, what are you doing here ?" Naruto asked kindly.

"Uh, we're supposed to be watch a movie in here now, but there's no steward on the outside so we came in and we saw you sang with the older blonde there." I explained.

"Ah, I see. Your room should be next to here." Naruto explained.

"Huh ? and what are you doing here, Naruto?"

"Ah, we're just having a big hang out." Naruto scratched his head.

"Hey, Shikamaru, didn't you rent this room for the remaining time ?" Sasuke asked to the famous Nara Shikamaru from the business major in KHS without even looking at the said man, as he was busy watching Sakura and the man with amusement in his onyx eyes.

"Maybe, I don't know." Shikamaru said lazily.

"You never changed, Nara." A red haired male shook his head. "Come on, let's get outta here." He said.

"Yeah, I'm hungry also. Come on. You can get a room with Sakura later." Sasuke said nonchalantly as he stood from his seat and walked down. The rest of other people followed Sasuke as they chatted with their own boyfriend/girlfriend/friends.

I've just realized (again) that all of them are in the elite class. Like that chick Yamanaka, TenTen, Hyuuga, Nara, the male Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Naruto and Uchiha and with some elders. What the hell ?

"Uh, I'm sorry I couldn't explain properly, but it's nice to meet you, Haseo-kun!" Sakura yelled as she was pushed by her –perhaps- boyfriend out from the room. The lahest one to exit was the red haired guy from earlier. It seemed that he realized that we're in a dumbstruck mode.

"If you're wondering why your Sakura is such a goddess now, why don't you come at her birthday's party next week ? I'm sure if you're a heir or heiress you'll get the invitation." he said mysteriously before he was out from view.

"…. What the hell have just happened ?" I said slowly.

* * *

A week has passed and Sakura was nowhere to be found. She was absent for five days straight. I'm still curious though, who is she exactly ? Hell, I won't mind dating her if she's THAT gorgeous. And not to mention, all of my groups didn't have the invitation at all. But maybe, even though I got the invitation, I won't be able to go, remember the promise with my parents ?

So now, here I am, eight pm in one of that huge and luxurious VVIP ballroom in a five star hotel the Uchiha owned with my parents. Well, my parents were already busy talking with their business friend and left me alone. Great.

I was sulking when a soft tap on the shoulder greet me.

"Hey." It was none other than Sakura herself.

"Hey," I replied dumbly as I was looking at her choice of clothes. Beautiful white satin gown adorned her with red sakura blossom as her hair pin, making her elegant and innocent.

"Sorry for the other day.." Sakura said.

"Ah, it's okay. Anyway, where were you ? It's not like you to be absent from the school."

"Ah. .That's because.. Well..You see…" Sakura nervously said.

Suddenly the hot man from the day before appeared outta nowhere and slipped his hand around her waist and stared at me. damn.

"Let's go, Sakura. Everyone are waiting." His voice was smooth and deep.

"Ah, okay. See you later, Haseo-kun." She waved before she was led by that mysterious man, again.

Then a thought hit me. wasn't this party supposedly for "chosen" business men and their family only ? but before I could call her again, my parents drag me to the main room. Great. Just freakin' great.

While my parents sat with their own business friends, Naruto waved his hand, inviting me to join him, which I took gratefully.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Yo! You're almost late, dattebayo!"

"Dobe, the key is almost. So don't make him already feel bad before the main event."Sasuke said boredly beside me as he sipped his drink.

"Teme, shut up!" Naruto yelled as he pointed his hand to the said Uchiha. The girl I recognized as Hinata Hyuuga softly sssh him, which surprisingly worked.

"It's on, Naruto-kun." She said softly.

I averted my gaze to the stage on the front, where as she said, the CEO of Haruno Corporation, stood proudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your time to be here, with me between I'm sure your busy schedules. But first, let us thank God for-"

I didn't really listening to the old man anymore as I looked around the room. There were the elders from before in their own table, minus the man who was holding Sakura. Hmm….

Where is Sakura ?

"… so, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado, let me present you, the one and only, my lovely daughter, Haruno Sakura!"

**.. SAY WHAT ?!**

Surely, soon, Sakura walked to the front of the stage from the backstage. She's absolutely gorgeous and stunning with her beautiful white satin gown, not to mention her hair pin completed the outfit.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for your time to be here in my birthday party, as well as my inauguration of the official heiress of the Haruno Corporation." Sakura began.

"But, she never told us that she's really the heiress of the Haruno Corporation! Not to mention, why would she live so poorly when I'm sure her father could buy her an estate right beside the school ?" I frowned as I threw my question to Sasuke.

"Why indeed." Sasuke mocked.

"Tonight,in this chance, I would like to introduce someone who has hold my heart in his palm. I'm sure all of you has known him. He's a man full of integrity, respectful and loyal. A hard worker who never waver from a tough challenge. He started his career from zero until now, he's a CEO of two, powerful corporations, a prodigy of his own, the love of my life. Let me introduce you my fiance, Uchiha Itachi."

soon, the man I recognized as the man earlier and at the cinema appeared and with his chin high, he walked like a true royal king. Gasps and what-s filled the this I gaped at the scene in front of me. WHAT THE-

Before I could control my surprise, the young Uchiha beside me started to talk.

"Sakura lived so poorly because it's her own wish. She wanted to feel what aniki felt when he started his career from zero. Maybe you didn't recognized him because he's always low on profile. But since she turned 17 today, her father doesn't allow her wish anymore, since she has to be introduced to public as the Haruno heiress. Aniki has always like her from the beginning, and mind you, she hasn't blossomed this beautiful three years ago. The three years ago Sakura was the poor Sakura you knew, so don't ever think that my aniki fell for her appearances. Thanks to your not so polite rejection to her small crush on you, she finally noticed aniki and tied to him on the holiday. She tried to fix your broken relationship, but you're too arrogant and thought that she's still have some crush to you. Such a ridiculous notion, you compared to my aniki, the CEO of Mangekyou Corporation and Uchiha Corporation. What a foolish thought." Sasuke haughtily said. "I know you like her attitude and brain, but just because her appearances, you rejected her. Maybe, if you just accepted her feelings back then, maybe it's you on the podium now, maybe not as a fiance because I'm sure aniki and her father will forbid it, but at least a boyfriend. A very proud boyfriend, may I add." ouch, that hurts. I've just lost a very precious jewelry just because of my damned ego.

When I looked to the podium as her father talked something along the lines of "best son in law", "a perfect father figure for my beloved daughter" which earned him a embarassed Sakura with full blush on her cheeks as her fiance smirk proudly, Itachi looked at my direction. His gaze was so proudful and haughty with an I win look and a package of a proud middle finger.

FML.

* * *

So.. R&R please ?


End file.
